Aunt Hermione Knows Best
by firefly81
Summary: Whenever Roxanne is in need of good advice, she knows there is only one person to go to... Aunt Hermione.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Aunt Hermione!" the young woman yelled excitedly as she flung herself at the other witch.

"Roxanne, do calm down. You just saw me last week."

"I know, but you're my favorite aunt. Just don't tell anyone I said so."

Roxanne watched as her aunt chuckled at her words, her eyes sparkling. What she said was true, though. She had many aunts, but her Aunt Hermione remained her absolute favorite. Aunt Hermione was also her godmother so they had an even closer relationship than her aunt had with the rest of the Weasley children. Her aunt had confessed to her when she had grown older that she was slightly surprised that her father had asked her to be godmother, but she was grateful for it and treated Roxanne as if she was her own. After that conversation, Roxanne had gone to her father and told him what her aunt had said. She watched as his eyes softened and took on that sad look he only ever got when he thought about her Uncle Fred.

"She was there for me, after the war, in a way that no one else was. Everyone was so shell-shocked and just kept to themselves so they didn't notice I was drowning. Hermione did, though. She would come over every day with some silly excuse, but she was really just worried about me. She would bring over food and force me to eat. There were many times I cried on her shoulder. We've been good friends ever since, and I will never forget what she did for me."

She had always known her aunt was a wonderful person, and that conversation just cemented it for her. She greatly enjoyed spending time with her and could often be found flooing over to hers and Uncle Blaise's Italian villa to get away from the noise and bustle that came with being a part of the Weasley family. Sometimes a girl needed a bit of piece of quiet, and Aunt Hermione always gave the best advice.

And that was really what she needed at the moment.

She followed her aunt through the halls that led to the kitchen, marveling once more at how beautiful it was here. It was truly one of her favorite places. Getting to the kitchen, she sat down at the table after her aunt waved off her offers to help prepare the tea. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed inwardly. Of course there was no point in trying to hide anything from Aunt Hermione. She always just _knew_. Roxanne still sat in silence, though, unable to blurt out the reason that had her rushing over. Finally, her aunt merely just arched her eyebrow, a facial expression that never failed to have her Uncle Ron muttering under his breath about 'slimy Slytherins'.

"I'm in love!"

There! She finally admitted it to someone, and it felt as if a very large weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh? Do you need some advice on how best to tell Theo this news?"

Roxanne's jaw dropped so fast that she could have sworn she heard it hit the table.

"You... but... how did..." she sputtered, completely surprised by her aunt's reaction.

"Oh honey, you've been following the man around like you were a puppy since you could walk. I'd be more surprised if you told me right now that it _wasn't_ Theo you were in love with."

"Oh. My. Gods. Do you think anyone else knows? Do you think _he_ knows?"

Aunt Hermione laughed quietly at her panic.

"I doubt it. Everyone knows that you had a crush on him growing up, but they all assume you've grown out of it. I can't say I blame you, really. Theo is quite fit."

"Why, Aunt Hermione, whatever would Uncle Blaise say if he heard you saying that about his best friend? And if you say everyone thinks I got over my crush, how did you know he was the one I am in love with?"

"I've watched the way you look at him, especially lately. You look at him the same way a woman looks at the man she loves. You should tell him. Theo could do with someone like you in his life. I, personally, think you would make a wonderful couple. Your Uncle Blaise agrees, as well."

"What?! Uncle Blaise knows too?"

"Of course he does. He's probably more observant than I am. Don't worry, he would never say anything, you know that."

"I do. He's seriously the best."

Her aunt gave Roxanne her best mock affronted look at those words.

"Surely you don't mean that. He can't possibly be better than me."

"No, he's not. You're better than the best, Aunt Hermione. Is it okay if I stay here for a couple of days, just to get my head on straight?"

"You are welcome any time you want. Now come on and give me a hug. I have to go meet your uncle for lunch, but I'll be back in a few hours and we'll have dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds just perfect. I love you, Aunt Hermione, thanks for the advice," she said as she squeezed the other woman into a tight hug. Uncle Ron always liked to wonder how it was possible that Roxanne had inherited Aunt Hermione's hugs, considering they weren't actually blood related.

"I love you too, Roxanne. You know you're the daughter I always wished I had."

She felt tears threaten to form at her aunt's words, knowing just how true they were.

* * *

She heard the Floo sound about an hour after Aunt Hermione had left. She didn't panic, though, as she knew only a few people had access. Listening closely, she heard the footsteps head towards the library and the sound of the door squeaking as it was opened. It was the only door that did so in the whole house, and for some reason, Aunt Hermione refused to let Uncle Blaise fix it.

As she approached the door she noticed it was left open, which was good for her as she was able to sneak in the room without alerting the other person to her presence. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the very person she was just thinking about.

Theo Nott.

Her uncle's best friend. At 45, he was twenty years her senior, a fact that she was sure was going to cause some ripples in the family pond (mostly from her Uncle Ron, she was sure). But she didn't care. She had loved him for what felt like her whole life. Squaring her shoulders, her head held high, she summoned all of her Gryffindor courage and decided to go after what she wanted. She walked further into the room, making sure to make some noise, and felt a shiver go down her spine as his gorgeous blue eyes met hers.

"Hello, Theo."

* * *

Thanks to Jordi for looking this over for me.

Written for Round 8 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!

Keeper prompt: Pick a next-gen Weasley character. I picked Roxanne Weasley.


End file.
